


Seven Days a Week

by Ukpaperplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukpaperplanes/pseuds/Ukpaperplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angleterre, 2030 : l'Europe, effrayée, s'est refermée sur elle-même et chaque pays a fermé ses frontières. Les codes de la société sont bouleversés et la violence règne à Londres. La Peur vient de l'extérieur mais le Mal vient de l'intérieur et il va venir s'infiltrer sous les portes de chacun. Dans ce nouveau monde, deux hommes essayent de survivre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 

Le ronronnement du train le berçait lentement tandis que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux. Les kilomètres s'enchaînaient et il pouvait compter le nombre de villes qu'ils avaient traversé sur une main.

Etait-il en train de faire le bon choix ?

Il avait toujours grandi en pensant qu'il vivrait à la Capitale lorsqu'il serait grand. Il s'était résigné à ne jamais avoir de maison mais avec son boulot il avait toujours pensé pouvoir acheter un bel appartement dans un joli quartier de Londres.

Pourtant aujourd'hui il faisait demi-tour. Trois jours à peine après avoir obtenu son diplôme de médecine, il avait sauté dans un train. Et maintenant il se demandait si c'était réellement sa meilleure solution. Bien sûr il aurait du boulot ; on avait toujours besoin de médecin, qu'on vive dans la Capitale ou non mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Il aimait l'adrénaline et la sensation permanente d'urgence que son métier lui procurait. Il aimait aller vite. Il aimait vivre à cent à l'heure. Il aimait enchaîner les gardes.

Dans l'Ailleurs tout cela serait différent. La population y était lente et majoritairement vieillissante. Les villes étaient vides, les villages encore plus et Monsleep n'était pas différente des autres. Son rythme de vie allait changer ; il allait devoir se réadapter.

Mais il avait grandi à Monsleep, ce ne serait sûrement pas si difficile que cela.

Le train fit une halte dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son compartiment se vida et il se retrouva seul. Plus on s'éloignait de la Capitale et plus le train se vidait. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Les médias avaient annoncé dès 2024 que le Nord du pays pouvait désormais être considéré comme une zone « désertique ». L'Ouest l'avait rejoint un an plus tard.

Monsleep était située à 150 kilomètres au Nord de Londres et il n'y avait presque plus rien au-delà. Le Yorkshire avait été entièrement abandonné, ainsi que tout le Sud, lorsque les côtes étaient devenus dangereuses et que le Siège avait installé les nouvelles frontières. Il ne restait que la Capitale, surchargée et l'Ailleurs, qui s'étendait à 200 kilomètres autour de Londres et dans laquelle les vieux attendaient leur fin au-côté des Étrangers qui y avaient été envoyés à partir du Premier Mouvement, en 2022, et des Inaptes.

Le train repartit et il ferma les yeux. Il profita d'être seul pour allonger ses jambes sur la banquette. Il pensa à sa mère qu'il allait bientôt revoir et à son père qu'il venait de quitter. Il lui manquerait sûrement mais pas autant que sa mère. Elle était l'une des multiples raisons pour lesquelles il revenait et vivre loin d'elle pendant cinq ans avait été tellement difficile. Elle n'avait jamais voulu quitter l'Ailleurs, ayant grandi en campagne bien avant le Siège et les Mouvements, et il avait toujours été extrêmement admiratif de ce choix.

Comme sa mère, peu de monde à la Capitale avait compris sa décision de revenir à Monsleep. Ses amis avaient pensé à une blague lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué qu'il arrêterait sa formation au bout de cinq ans pour revenir dans l'Ailleurs. Cinq années lui suffisaient pour pratiquer dans l'Ailleurs. Il lui aurait manqué trois ans s'il avait voulu rester à Londres. C'était une des lois instaurés par le Siège qui considérait que le niveau de qualification des professionnels n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi élevé dans l'Ailleurs. Beaucoup de lois de ce genre avaient fait leur apparition depuis le Siège et personne n'essayait de questionner le bien-fondé de ces décisions. C'était plus rassurant de continuer à vivre avec des œillères.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé sa décision de retourner à Monsleep, beaucoup de ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos. Beaucoup y avait vu un message caché. Un exil forcé. Ils n'avaient pas tort, mais il n'avait pas voulu leur donner raison et avait plutôt décidé de leur expliquer qu'il ne se voyait pas continuer à vivre loin de sa mère et que de toute façon, il n'en pouvait plus de l'école de médecine.

Il ne regretterait sûrement pas ces personnes.

L'écran du train annonçait une arrivée dans quinze minutes et il commença à réunir ses affaires. Dehors, la forêt défilait dans un tourbillon de couleurs dorées. C'était l'automne, sa saison favorite. Les arbres teintés de jaune, de rouge et d'orange se mélangeaient harmonieusement et il avait toujours été subjugué par la richesse et la beauté de la nature à cette période de l'année.

En voyant ces paysages et à mesure que Monsleep se rapprochait, ses doutes commençaient à se dissiper. Il rentrait chez lui. C'était là qu'il devait être.

La sirène du train retentit une fois. Ils arrivaient dans cinq minutes. Il ferma son sac dans lequel il avait rangé ses bouquins de médecine à la hâte et le glissa sur son dos. Il attrapa la grosse valise qu'il avait casé tant bien que mal sous la banquette et la releva péniblement. Son dos émit un petit craquement de détresse et il se fit la réflexion de se remettre au sport le plus rapidement possible.

L'excitation montait en lui. Il rentrait chez lui. Il rentrait chez lui.

Sa mère devait sûrement déjà l'attendre patiemment à la gare. Il imaginait déjà la chaleur de son sourire, illuminant tout le quai. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Le train sonna une deuxième fois. Ils étaient arrivés. Il sortit rapidement dans le couloir, espérant éviter le flot de passagers, mais c'était Monsleep ici désormais et plus Londres, et la réalité lui rappela bien vite qu'il n'y avait aucun flot de personnes à craindre. Il devait y avoir environ cinq passagers qui tiraient lourdement leur valise dans le couloir.

Il y avait des réflexes qui allaient être difficiles à perdre.

Son cœur battant à toute vitesse, il sauta sur le quai, manquant de trébucher sous le poids de sa valise. Son regard balaya le quai cherchant un visage familier, un sourire pétillant ou des cheveux noirs de jais.

Mais ce n'était pas sa mère qui l'attendait sur le quai.

C'était Louis.

Il était bien chez lui.


	2. Jour 1 : Lundi

**Chapitre 1 : JOUR 1**

**_C'était un lundi lorsque Louis fut confronté à Elle pour la première fois._ **

 

**_ _ **

**_(La Pie - Claude Monet 1868)_ **

 

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans la cuisine. Il faisait froid, le carrelage était gelé et les radiateurs étaient éteints. La facture n'avait toujours pas été payée et il soupira. Il s'était emmitouflé dans un gros pull qui ne lui appartenait pas pour repousser l'air glacial. Il détestait l'hiver. Tout était gris, triste et terne.

Les ombres matinales se déposaient dans chaque recoin de la cuisine et il frissonna. Ses pieds le portèrent automatiquement jusqu'à la bouilloire qu'il mit en marche en frottant ses yeux encore alourdis par le sommeil. La perspective d'un bon thé brûlant était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de retourner se réfugier sous sa couette encore chaude.

Il n'aimait pas l'hiver et il n'aimait pas les matins. Il savait que lorsqu'il aurait mis les pieds dans l'école il retrouverait toutes les raisons qui le motivaient à se lever chaque matin mais en attendant, il préférait s’apitoyer lamentablement sur son sort.

Il prépara son thé et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sa routine matinale était maintenant bien rodée et il trouvait cela plutôt effrayant en pensant qu'il n'avait que 24 ans. Sa vie était déjà si ennuyeuse et prévisible et il préférait ne pas trop s'attarder sur cette pensée.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la cuisine, lavé et réchauffé, il constata avec amertume que sa mère n'était toujours pas levée. Ce serait l'une de ces journées alors.

Elle embauchait à la même heure que lui au supermarché et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ratait le boulot. Il voulait s'en occuper. Il devrait s'en occuper. Monter la voir, ouvrir les volets, soulever sa couette et la forcer à se lever, comme il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le courage. C'était l'hiver, le matin, et si sa mère ne voulait pas se donner la peine d'agir comme une personne censée alors tant pis pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas être toujours derrière elle. Il avait assez donné. Il n'aurait rien en retour.

Il prépara ses affaires, attrapa un fruit dans la corbeille, ses clés de voiture et partit au boulot en essayant d'oublier la tristesse qu'il ressentait en pensant à sa vie.

*****

Il rentra chez lui le midi. Aucun signe dans la maison ne montrait qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre. Pas de tasse dans le lavabo, pas de miettes sur la table et il faisait toujours putain de froid. Il s'attendait au moins à la voir assise dans le canapé, avachie devant la télévision, mais non. Rien n'avait bougé. C'était peut-être là qu'il aurait dû commencer à s'inquiéter.

Il attrapa un plat tout prêt dans le réfrigérateur, le mit au micro-onde et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il reprenait le boulot dans une heure mais il devait avant préparer sa classe pour le cours de motricité. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, mais il était hors de question que sa mère passe la journée au lit.

Il frappa à sa porte, bruyamment pour être sûr de la réveiller.

« Maman ! Maman, debout ! »

Aucune réponse. Il n'entendit rien bouger. Il frappa à nouveau et haussa le ton de sa voix. Il faisait tellement froid dans cette baraque.

« Maman, il est plus de midi et tu devrais être au travail ! Debout ! Maintenant ! »

A nouveau, son exclamation resta sans réponse et il expira fortement. Quelle journée de merde.

Il entra dans la chambre et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les volets étaient toujours fermés, les rideaux tirés et la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il ne distinguait que des formes, mais quelque chose n'était pas normal. Ça flottait dans l'air. Comme une odeur, une sensation lourde et oppressante qui le prit à la gorge.

« Maman ? »

Elle était bien là, allongée dans son lit, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Il alluma la lumière et elle n'eut toujours aucune réaction. Il s'approcha lentement. La faible lueur venait éclairer son visage tendu, pâle et brillant. Il remarqua une fine couche de sueur sur son front et le tremblement de ses paupières qui faisait papillonner ses longs cils, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à les fermer correctement mais qu'elle luttait pour y parvenir.

« 'Man ? »

C'était tout son corps qui tremblait, il pouvait le voir maintenant. Allongée sur le côté, les jambes recroquevillés contre son ventre, elle était enroulée dans un simple drap et tout son visage semblait crispé de douleur. Il faisait froid. Il faisait horriblement froid, mais il posa le bout de ses doigts contre son front et sentit qu'elle était brûlante. Il écarta délicatement les quelques mèches collées contre ses tempes.

« Maman est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Il attrapa une de ses mains et l'encercla dans la sienne. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

La panique le saisit. Tout cela n'était pas normal. Sa mère n'était pas normale. Il se passait quelque chose de grave et il pouvait le sentir.

Il se redressa et s'écarta précipitamment du lit. A ce geste, sa mère sembla se rétracter un peu plus sur elle-même, tel un animal blessé. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait. Ce n'était pas une simple fièvre. Il le sentait. Cette sinistre sensation qui voltigeait dans l'air n'avait rien de naturelle.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Ses pupilles dilatées étaient sombres et son regard démentiel. On pouvait croire qu'elle était en train de regarder la mort en face, tant la folie s'était installée profondément dans ses yeux habituellement bleus.

Paniqué, il sortit son téléphone et appela Harry.

 

*****

Harry déboula en quelques minutes. Il dut immédiatement lire la panique sur son visage puisqu'il ne posa aucune question et fila directement dans la chambre de sa mère. Sa grosse mallette le faisait dandiner étrangement, et cela aurait été un autre jour, un autre moment, il l'aurait taquiné à ce sujet.

Le médecin posa son matériel au pied du lit et s'accroupit devant sa mère. Il se retourna brièvement et lui demanda s'il ne préférait pas sortir pendant l’auscultation tout en sachant très bien que la réponse serait négative. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, contourna le lit et s'assit de l'autre côté pour passer une main sur le front moite de sa mère.

Harry prit son temps. Il écouta son cœur, prit sa température et son pouls. Le silence était étouffant. Le corps de sa mère était toujours aussi tendu mais elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la fit basculer doucement sur le dos. Ses yeux s'étaient refermés mais la souffrance était toujours imprimée sur son visage. Des ses mains habiles, Harry releva le bas du t-shirt ample, dans lequel la femme dormait, pour laisser découvrir son ventre.

L'air sembla se vider dans la pièce.

Deux grosses tâches boursouflées s'étalaient sur l'abdomen. La première juste en dessous du sein était plus claire et violacée, tandis que l'autre était bien noire et gonflée, tirant la peau de son bas-ventre jusqu'à ses côtes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, putain. » s'entendit-il souffler.

Le médecin fit courir deux doigts le long des protubérances sans oser appuyer trop fort. C'était horrible. Horrible. Ça ne ressemblait à rien. C'était abominable. C'était gros, imposant et ça semblait grouiller sous sa peau. Comme si Ça vivait. Il frissonna à nouveau.

Harry finit par recouvrir son ventre et remonter le draps. Il lui fit signe de remettre aussi la couverture qui était tombée du lit et toujours sans un mot, ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre.

Dans le couloir, il posa une main sur le mur, pour se rattacher à quelque chose. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. L’atmosphère pesante de la chambre l'avait rendu nauséeux et la vue de ses deux boules noires s'étalant sur le ventre de sa mère lui avait glacé le sang. Il sentit bien vite la main de Harry sur son épaule.

« Louis. Respire. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle a ? C'était quoi ces… choses ? »  
« Viens. Allons dans la cuisine. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte et la main de Harry ne quitta pas son épaule.

Dans la cuisine, Louis se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Harry s'assit en face de lui. Il pouvait sentir son regard inquiet sur lui.

« Alors ?  C'est quoi ? »

Il devait savoir.

« Je ne sais pas. »  
« Quoi !? »

Il avait presque hurlé. Il s'en rendit compte en voyant Harry avoir un léger mouvement de recul.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça Louis. Pour l'instant, ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai pu voir jusque là. »  
« Je croyais que tu étais médecin ! Tu devrais connaître ce genre de choses ! »  
« J'ai besoin de plus temps. Je vais l'ausculter à nouveau. Faire une prise de sang. Sans doute une biopsie, mais Louis je ne peux pas faire tout ça si je te sens en train de m'observer. »  
« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? Sans parler de ces grosseurs ? Tu as vu la taille de ces choses ? »

Le mot cancer vint à son esprit mais il n'osait pas le prononcer.

La main de Harry traversa la table pour venir envelopper la sienne. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

« Louis, l'important pour l'instant c'est de faire baisser la fièvre. Sa température est bien trop élevée et ça peut avoir des conséquences importantes si elle reste trop longtemps dans cet état. »  
« Comment ? »  
« Il faut qu'elle reste couverte le plus possible et j'ai quelques injections qui peuvent l'aider. Tu as appelé l'école ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« L'école, Louis. Le boulot. »

La réalité. Parce que tout le reste devait sûrement être un cauchemar.

« Non. Non je vais le faire. »  
« Fais ça. Moi je retourne dans sa chambre. »

Louis se leva machinalement mais Harry s'éloignait déjà vers le couloir et il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains.

Sa mère. Sa mère. Il était parti de la maison énervé. Tellement énervé. Il allait toujours la réveiller. Mais ce matin, il n'avait pas voulu. Il s'était énervé contre elle sans même essayer de savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas levée. C'était souvent. Elle, chassant le réveil, Louis la tirant du lit. Presque toutes les semaines ces derniers temps. Et ça l'exaspérait. Ça l'exaspérait tellement. Il vivait encore avec elle parce qu'elle était incapable de vivre seule. Il avait grandi dans l'Ailleurs et il n'en était jamais parti parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'en survivrait pas. Il vivait pour elle.

Sa mère n'était pas le genre de personne bienvenue dans la Capitale. Plus maintenant, plus depuis le Siège et encore moins depuis le deuxième Mouvement. Sa mère était une Inapte. Selon le Code écrit par le Siège « les personnes Inaptes sont définies comme incapables de s'adapter à une façon de vivre dite Saine et/ou Normale ». Ces personnes ne pouvaient pas vivre dans la Capitale, elles y étaient interdites d'accès sauf sur invitation spéciale.

Harry lui avait un jour expliqué qu'avant le Siège, la maladie de sa mère était appelée la « bipolarité ». Le Siège avait banni ce mot et l'avait remplacé par « Inapte », rangeant dans cette case bien fermée, toutes maladies psychologiques ou mentales qui empêchent une personne de vivre correctement sa vie.

Pour vivre à la capitale, on devait être Blanc. On devait être Sain. On devait être Valide. On devait être Normal.

Tous les gens qui ne rentraient pas dans ces catégories avaient été envoyés dans l'Ailleurs lors des deux Mouvements. Au contraire, ceux qui correspondaient à ces critères avaient été attirés dans la Capitale.

Sa mère n'était pas Saine. Elle n'avait jamais été contactée pour aller à Londres. Louis, oui. Louis avait reçu une lettre du Siège pour ses 20 ans, lui expliquant qu'un appartement flambant neuf et un boulot agréable l'attendaient s'il venait vivre dans la Capitale.

Sa mère avait brûlé la lettre. Il était resté.

(Harry y était parti lui, mais Harry était revenu maintenant.)

Sa mère était son fardeau, mais sa mère était sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'était impensable.

Il se rassit et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Harry allait arranger ça. Harry était médecin. Harry était parti cinq ans pour apprendre ce putain de boulot, il allait arranger ça. Il devait arranger ça.

« Tu as appelé l'école ? »

Louis redressa la tête. Harry l'observait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa grosse mallette noire dans la main. C'était sa mère qui lui avait offerte quand il était revenu trois mois plus tôt. Elle adorait Harry.

« Non. Non j'ai oublié. Alors, tu sais ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?   
\- Appelle l'école Louis. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller travailler.   
\- Dis-moi.   
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais toujours pas. Elle a une autre tâche, près de l'aine. Ça ressemble à quelque chose mais je dois d'abord appeler une amie pour me renseigner.   
\- Ça ressemble à quoi ? Dis-moi à quoi ça ressemble ? »

Harry s'était approché et il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Louis. Appelle l'école. Moi, j'appelle ma collègue. »

Il acquiesça sans conviction et sortit son téléphone. L'appel fut bref, plus rapide que celui de Harry. Il expliqua rapidement la situation, sans entrer dans les détails. Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre de toute façon. L'Administration n'allait pas venir l'embêter. Elle se foutait royalement de tout ce qui pouvait se passer en dehors de la Capitale. Tous les enseignants de l'Ailleurs pourraient simplement arrêter de travailler du jour au lendemain, et personne ne viendrait leur tirer les oreilles. L'Ailleurs n'existaient pas pour eux.

Il se retrouva à nouveau seul avec ses pensées, imaginant les pires horreurs et les pires maladies qui auraient pu frapper sa mère.

Bientôt, il sentit deux bras se glisser autour de son cou et il essaya de respirer à nouveau. Son parfum enivrant lui fit tourner la tête et la chaleur de son corps lui apporta la force dont il avait tant besoin.

« Ça va aller » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Peut-être que non. Mais il voulait bien le croire.

*****

Louis avait rencontré Harry à l'école primaire. C'était une époque tellement différente quand il y réfléchit. La grande crise économique n'avait pas eu lieu, le Siège n'existait pas et l'Angleterre était encore ouverte sur le monde.

La grande crise de 2018 avait changé tout cela. La peur s'était emparée de la population. On lui parlait sans cesse de chômage, de situation irrémédiable, de conditions critiques, d'invasion… On avait manipulé ses inquiétudes, on avait dirigé ses angoisses irrationnelles vers un ennemi qui n'était pas le bon. Elle s'était alors tournée vers un nationalisme démesuré et en 2020, le Siège avait triomphé. Le Siège et son Code, qui définissait les personnes Normales et les Inaptes.

Louis avait grandi en voyant la face du pays basculer dans une épouvantable désillusion. Le Siège devait les sauver. Le Siège les avait enfermés. Les deux Mouvements de population avaient profondément changé la répartition démographique et plus de la moitié du pays s'était transformé en zones désertiques.

Harry et lui avaient regardé le pays se transformer d'un œil inquiet mais à l'époque, ils avaient été trop jeunes pour réellement mesurer l'impact de ces changements sur leur vie future. De plus, ils avaient dû faire face à leurs propres préoccupations.

Harry. Il le connaissait depuis toujours. Que ça avait été dur de le voir partir à Londres. Une infime part de lui était toujours rancunière pour son départ. Mais il était revenu maintenant et c'était le principal.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, les cheveux de Harry étaient coupés très courts, car il n'aimait pas les avoir dans les yeux. Il avait un an de moins, mais il était déjà dans sa classe. Louis avait été fasciné. Il se souvient que son regard était toujours attiré par lui, le cherchant dans la classe ou dans la cour de récréation. Il avait immédiatement recherché son amitié.

En grandissant, Monsleep s'était vidée. Les gens étaient attirés dans la capitale et Louis savait qu'avec sa mère, il n'y aurait pas accès. Il connaissait le Code. Lorsqu'il avait été publié, ils avaient dû l'apprendre par cœur à l'école. Sa mère était malade, sa mère n'était pas Saine. Elle n'était pas Normale. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à Londres, et Louis non plus. Pas encore. Alors il avait commencé à avoir peur que Harry s'en aille. Sa mère était Saine, à lui. Son père vivait déjà dans la Capitale. Il était médecin. Ils avaient sûrement dû recevoir la lettre eux.

Pourtant ils étaient restés. Harry ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi. Ils n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé. C'était l'un de leur nombreux non-dits, parmi tant d'autres.

*****

Ses mains chaudes dans son cou et ses lèvres dans sa nuque.

« Ça va aller » murmura-t-il. Encore et encore. Comme une litanie. Une prière. Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Quel genre de Dieu pouvait encore exister dans ce monde ?

Ses mains glissaient le long de son dos pour laisser ses doigts tracer des petits cercles entre ses omoplates. Il essayait de le calmer, de le détendre.

« Ça ressemble à une vieille maladie qui n'existe presque plus. »

Les yeux de Louis étaient fermés. Il essayait de se concentrer sur sa voix et de faire abstraction de tout le reste. Sa respiration était saccadée.

« Laquelle ?   
\- La peste. »

Louis ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta brusquement de Harry pour le regarder.

« La quoi ?   
\- La peste.   
\- Tu rigoles ?   
\- Rien n'est sûr. L'amie que j'ai eu au téléphone est plutôt septique sur cette théorie. Elle dit que certaines choses ne correspondent pas.   
\- Comme quoi ?   
\- La forme des tâches, leur grosseur, leur couleur, leur emplacement. Ça ne correspond pas aux ganglions que l'on pourrait trouver pour la peste.   
\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?   
\- Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que je connais qui s'en rapproche le plus. On va devoir attendre les analyses pour être fixés. »

Louis laissa échapper un énième soupir. Il savait que les analyses allaient prendre du temps. Il avait entendu Harry se plaindre du système des centaines de fois. Encore une fois l'Ailleurs n'était pas la priorité. Tous les hôpitaux y avaient presque fermé, sauf quelques rares cliniques. Pour avoir des résultats concrets, il fallait envoyer les échantillons à la Capitale…. Et là-bas le cas d'une femme non Saine n'allait sûrement pas déchaîner les passions.

Harry se rapprocha à nouveau et Louis le laissa faire. Il ne l'avait pas laissé être aussi proche de lui depuis son retour et cette proximité était à la fois étouffante et apaisante.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et caressa délicatement sa pommette avec son pouce. C'était ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué. Cette douceur qui le caractérisait tant. En grandissant, ils avaient appris le corps de l'autre par cœur. Leurs doigts avaient voyagé sur leur peau des centaines de fois, mémorisant chaque courbe, chaque sillon, chaque ligne.

Il avait été privé de cela pendant cinq années qu'il avait vécu comme une déchirure.

Il n'avait plus été lui même. Il ne l'était pas redevenu. Harry l'avait sans doute remarqué et il n'avait jamais essayé d'imposer sa présence après son retour, préférant attendre chaque millimètre que Louis avait bien voulu faire dans sa direction. Aujourd'hui Louis avait besoin de son réconfort et Harry l'avait bien sûr senti, s'autorisant ce qu'il ne se serait jamais permis, hier.

« Je t'assure que ça va aller, Louis. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter tant que l'on n'en sait pas plus.   
\- Elle est tout ce que j'ai, Harry. Absolument tout. »

Le corps de Harry se raidit mais il ne s'écarta pas.

« Ça va aller, Louis. »

Cédant à son instinct, Louis glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et vint coller son corps contre le sien. Il sentit immédiatement une main se poser dans ses cheveux.

C'était comme avant et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui était probablement impérissable.

*****

S'il voulait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, sa mère n'était pas la principale raison pour laquelle il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à la Capitale. Ce n'était pas sa place. Ce n'était pas celle de Harry non plus et c'est probablement ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal en le voyant partir. Il avait renié ce qu'il était en faisant ce que Louis s'était toujours interdit de faire.

Il aimait Harry.

Voilà ce qu'il était. Il était un homme qui aimait un autre homme. Et désormais, en étant ainsi on était rangé dans la I-case. Les Inaptes. « Inaptes » selon le Siège, mais Louis savait que cela signifiait plutôt Indésirable.

On ne voulait plus des homos. On avait assez perdu de temps avec eux. Le mariage, les gosses, la politique, le sport… on les voyait partout et pour tout. Ils allaient finir par dominer le monde et mettre en péril l'humanité. Le Siège avait dit stop. Ils étaient devenus des Inaptes et avait été intégrés au deuxième Mouvement. Ceux qui voulaient rester à Londres le pouvaient mais ils devaient « retrouver un cadre de vie Sain et Normal ». Jouer à l'hétéro quoi. Pour Louis c'était hors de question. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'aimer une fille. A quoi bon, il avait déjà Harry.

Sauf que Harry était parti lui, avec ses espoirs, sa confiance et son cœur.

Il s'était sentit tellement vide ce jour-là. Le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il partait. Ils avaient passé toute leur vie à s'aimer alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'abandonnait ? Il n'avait pas compris. Il comprenait encore difficilement aujourd'hui même s'il savait que Harry n'aurait jamais pu devenir ce qu'il était maintenant sans partir.

Ces cinq années avaient été tellement longues et tant de choses avaient changé. Louis s'était peu à peu oublié, consacrant sa vie à sa mère et son travail. Il ne trouverait personne d'autres de toute façon. Pas ici. Et le rejoindre n'avait jamais été une éventualité. Il s'était résigné à son sort, acceptant de vivre prisonnier des règles dictées par une société qui ne voulait plus de lui.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait sombré, mais on ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix.

*****

La fièvre de sa mère ne baissa pas. Son état resta stable mais Louis se faisait un sang d'encre. Harry lui avait dit que la fièvre pouvait être dangereuse et avoir de graves conséquences si elle persistait mais les médicaments administrés avaient l'air d'être sans effet.

Harry avait été appelé sur une nouvelle urgence en fin d'après-midi. Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait vite mais Louis savait que cela pouvait parfois durer des heures. L'accès aux hôpitaux était devenu tellement compliqué pour les gens de l'Ailleurs que les médecins ne pouvaient les y envoyer qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et gérer tout le reste seul.

Il finit par s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. C'était un vieux divan en tissu rouge tâché par la temps et les étourderies d'un garçon innocent qui avait grandi dans cette maison. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. La lumière était éteinte, il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Il n'avait pas mangé ce soir, mais il n'avait pas faim. Il regarda les ombres jouer sur le mur.

Il pensa à ce matin. A cette pensée qu'il avait eu en quittant la maison. Sur la futilité de sa vie et son manque d'enthousiasme face à l'avenir. Ce genre de pensées avait de plus en plus parcouru son esprit ces dernières semaines. Il se demandait ce qu'il deviendrait avec une mère folle et un copain prêt à le quitter à la moindre occasion. Quelle était son avenir ? Qu'est-ce qui était prévu pour lui ? Rien, peut-être et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Aurait-il dû partir finalement ? Pas à Londres, mais dans un autre pays sûrement ? Il était Blanc, il aurait peut-être pu aller au sud de l'Europe. Traverser les pays était devenu très difficile depuis la Grande Crise mais il s'en serait probablement sorti.

Les ombres dansaient toujours sur le mur. En les regardant, il avait l'impression que sa vue se brouillait, que tout devenait flou autour de lui. Sa tête, emmêlée par les pensées, lui semblait si lourde. Il attrapa la couverture roulée en boule dans un coin du canapé et se la passa autour du dos. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait toujours. Son corps était parcouru de frissons et il s'emmitoufla chaudement dans le plaid.

Ça balançait et ça virevoltait sous ses yeux. C'était une valse en trois temps. Un ballet dans son salon.

Les ombres finissaient par se mélanger. C'était le brouillard qui s'installait. Épais et humide. Il avait froid. Il avait tellement froid. Et sa mère qui n'avait toujours pas payé la facture. Elle n'avait pas payé la facture parce qu'elle était malade. Sa mère était malade. Sa pauvre mère.

Le brouillard l'enveloppa totalement et il ferma les yeux un instant.

Il les rouvrit trente minutes plus tard, sursautant sur le canapé dans lequel il s'était affalé. Il s'était assoupi. Pas longtemps, mais son cerveau mit quelques secondes à remettre en ordre les événements de la journée.

Le réveil, le boulot, sa mère, la fièvre, Harry, les tâches, l'inquiétude.

Les tâches. Des petites tâches noires qui dansaient dans son salon. Il fixa le mur quelques instants puis tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Le monde était devenue rose. Il n'avait pas fermé les rideaux du salon et dehors tout était devenu rose.

Il se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre. La nuit était complètement tombée et les lampadaires brillaient dans la rue.

Il neigeait. Le sol était recouvert de coton blanc. C'était l'ombre des flocons qu'il avait vu tourbillonner dans son salon. La lumière artificielle se reflétait sur les trottoirs opalins teintant la rue d'une faible clarté poudrée. C'était magnifique. La neige n'arrivait jamais si tôt.

Il s'écarta de cette vue fantomatique et se dirigea vers le couloir de la porte d'entrée pour glisser ses pieds dans ses baskets. Il avait emporté la couverture qui était toujours autour de ses épaules. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la ville. Tout était camouflé par cette neige qui venait sournoisement se déposer devant les portes d'entrée de chaque habitant.

Les flocons étaient énormes, prêts à exploser. Il tendit sa main pour essayer d'en attraper un. Ils fondirent immédiatement au contact de sa paume brûlante.

Au loin, il vit deux phares briller au bout de la rue. Une voiture approchait. Bien vite, il la reconnut. Harry rentrait. Le véhicule se gara près de la maison et la silhouette longiligne de son ancien amant en sortit. Louis le vit regarder en l'air. Dix ans en arrière et il l'aurait peut-être vu ouvrir la bouche pour avaler des flocons. Ils n'étaient pas dix ans en arrière.

Harry approcha et monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la maison.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas froid ? »  
« Je regarde la neige, c'est beau n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui c'est surprenant, elle ne vient pas si tôt d'habitude. »  
« C'est une drôle de journée, je suppose. »

Le médecin acquiesça et Louis savait. Il y avait autre chose. Encore autre chose. La ligne de ses épaule était tendue. Son corps était trop droit. Son regard trop fermé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? »

Il hésita quelques secondes. Il se demandait probablement s'il devait lui en parler. Louis hésiterait peut-être aussi à sa place.

« Le patient que je viens d'aller voir. Il a… il a exactement les mêmes symptômes que ta mère. »

Oui. Une bien drôle journée.

Ce lundi de décembre s'achevait. La neige tombait. Et Louis se demandait vaguement si c'était le début de la fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @Ukpaperplanes 
> 
> Merci de lire ce nouveau projet. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.   
> Si vous avez des questions sur la fiction, son univers, ses personnages... n'hésitez pas, soit ici, ou sur Twitter !


	3. Jour 9 : Mardi

**Chapitre 2 : JOUR 9**

_**C'était un mardi lorsque Harry enregistra son septième cas.** _

 

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et Louis ne dormait pas.

Il ne dormait plus depuis une semaine. Il y en avait cinq. Cinq personnes a Monsleep avait développé les mêmes symptômes que sa mère. Harry était débordé. La rumeur commençait à s’éparpiller dans la ville et tout le monde l'appelait pour vérifier si son ecchymose ne cachait pas une horrible maladie inconnue.

Les premiers résultats étaient revenus hier, mais sans apporter de réponse. On ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était. Harry avait appelé plusieurs de ses collègues. Aucun n'était capable de lui répondre.

Quand à sa mère, son état ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle n'était pas sortie du lit depuis qu'il avait découvert sa maladie et elle dormait presque toute la journée. Ses rares moments de conscience étaient partagés entre des crises de démence pendant lesquels le monde semblait vouloir l'avaler ou un mutisme déconcertant. Des deux, Louis ne savait dire ce qui était le pire.

Harry lui avait installé une perfusion pour qu'elle reste hydratée et nourrie. La fièvre était partie mais c'était comme si elle était toujours là. Les tâches, elles, étaient plus proéminentes que jamais. Le médecin passait surveiller leur évolution chaque jour et Louis ne semblait plus voir qu'elles sur le corps de sa mère.

Il passa le début de sa matinée comme un automate. Il avait pris un congé de deux semaines pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa mère mais il devrait reprendre le boulot la semaine prochaine, en espérant qu'elle irait mieux d'ici là. L'école lui manquait. Il ne pensait pas un jour dire ça, lui qui s'inquiétait de la routine dans laquelle ce job l'avait plongé, mais aller travailler lui manquait.

Rester à la maison était pire que tout. Il l'avait nettoyée de fond en comble, rangé chaque pièce méticuleusement, hormis la chambre de sa mère, et il n'avait plus rien à faire qu'attendre. Attendre quoi ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Harry, peut-être. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer que ses journées consistaient maintenant à espérer que son ex-amant vienne le voir.

Il fit un tour dans la chambre de sa mère, ouvrit les volets comme chaque matin et laissa la fenêtre ouverte quelques minutes pour laisser la pièce s'aérer. Sa mère n'avait pas bougé. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Il s'approcha doucement.

Quelque chose semblait avoir changé, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il s'accroupit près du lit et posa sa main sur son front. Légèrement chaud, mais rien de comparable à la semaine dernière. Il baissa le drap et releva son tee-shirt pour regarder son ventre. Les deux tâches étaient toujours là. Elles étaient devenues noires toutes les deux maintenant, et elles étaient toujours aussi enflées.

Les analyses n'avaient pas encore entièrement révélées à quoi pouvait être due cette noirceur mais Harry avait laissé sous-entendre que c'était comparable à de la chair brûlée ce qui était complètement incompréhensible pour Louis.

Il rebaissa le haut de son pyjama et passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa figure. Il arrêta brusquement son geste. Son visage. Voilà ce qui avait changé. Son visage. Il semblait apaisé et détendu. Il paraissait avoir retrouvé une certaine quiétude.

Un voile se leva et Louis sentit l'étau qui compressait son cœur depuis plusieurs jours se relâcher de quelques centimètres. L'air semblait circuler dans son corps plus librement et le brouillard qui embrumait son cerveau commençait à s'estomper.

Elle commençait à aller mieux, il pouvait le sentir. C'était comme ce lien dont certains parlaient. Ce lien incassable entre une mère et son enfant qui faisait que l'un pouvait sentir tout ce que l'autre ressentait. Il sentait qu'elle allait aller mieux.

Il souriait presque en caressant son visage.

Se sentant plus léger, il embrassa sa joue et sortit de la chambre.

*****

Il lisait tranquillement dans la cuisine quand il sentit un regard lui brûler le dos. Il se retourna précipitamment et la vit dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais et elle portait toujours son pyjama.

Elle n'était plus elle-même, Louis le vit tout de suite.

« Maman ? »

On pouvait à peine la reconnaître. Ses cheveux sales, décoiffés, tombaient sur son visage creusé. Ses iris étaient presque complètement devenus blanc tandis que le contour de ses yeux étaient rouge comme le sang. Sa peau translucide laissait apparaître des veines bleus gonflées.

Louis était pétrifié.

Soudain, elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à crier. Un cri qui venait droit de l'enfer. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, attrapa une poignée de cheveux de chaque côté de sa tête et commença à tirer fortement. Louis se précipita sur elle. Il attrapa ses poignets mais elle le repoussa. Ses hurlements résonnaient dans la poitrine de Louis dont le cœur était prêt à exploser. Il essaya à nouveau d'attraper ses mains au moment où elle s'arracha une pleine poignée de cheveux. Il se rendit compte qu'il criait lui aussi. Il criait son nom. Il la suppliait d'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais vu une crise d'une telle puissance. Elle se débattait et elle gesticulait et elle hurlait, comme si le diable s'était emparé d'elle. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement révulsés. Louis jeta tout son corps sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Elle hurla de douleur. Il sentit quelque chose en lui se déchirer.

Pour le repousser, elle enfonça profondément ses ongles dans son bras. Louis ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait encore être capable d'une telle force après avoir passée plus d'une semaine au lit, en ne se nourrissant que du strict minimum.

Finalement, il attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains.

« Maman ! »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et Louis tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il sentit son corps se détendre sous ses doigts. Son visage était griffé, sur son front et ses tempes. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et s'allongea par terre, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Puis elle se mit à pleurer en couvrant son visage de ses deux mains.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'arrivait plus à réagir. Il comprenait à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Accroupi, près d'elle, il ne savait plus qui était cette personne. La femme qui l'avait élevé et nourri n'était plus là. Il ne restait qu'une carcasse possédée d'un mal inconnu. Son corps entier se mit à trembler mais ses sanglots se calmèrent petit à petit. Louis l'entendit murmurer quelque chose et il s'approcha de son visage.

« J'ai si mal. Si mal. J'ai si mal. J'ai si mal. Ça fait mal. Ça fait si mal... »

Elle expia sa douleur, encore et encore et Louis avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de le détruire. Il se sentait vidé, glacé et toute cette scène lui paraissait surréaliste. Il effleura du bout des doigts la main de sa mère mais il osait à peine la toucher de peur qu'elle explose à nouveau. Il sentit la chaleur se dégager de son corps. Il posa sa main de son cou. Il était brûlant.

La fièvre. La fièvre était revenue bien sûr. Quelque chose d'humide coulait sur son visage. Il s'était mis à pleurer lui aussi, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le temps passa et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle gémissait toujours, sans doute en proie à une intense douleur et il ne pouvait rien faire. Personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle et sa gorge se serra à cette pensée.

Il attendit ce qui pouvait être dix minutes ou deux heures, il ne savait plus très bien. Ses plaintes s’arrêtèrent et seules les tremblements de son corps prouvaient qu'elle était toujours vivante. Il essuya rapidement ses joues puis retira les mains de sa mère qui cachaient son visage. Il réussit facilement à faire basculer son corps affaibli et passe un bras sous ses épaules et sous ses genoux. Il la hissa et se mit debout, chancelant un peu pour retrouver son équilibre. Elle ne pesait quasiment rien, elle avait toujours était chétive mais elle avait tellement maigri en quelques jours.

Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Elle se roula immédiatement en boule et Louis la recouvrit d'un draps et de deux couvertures en essayant de ne pas la regarder, puis il sortit sans se retourner.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, se lava les mains et frotta son bras écorché par les ongles de sa mère. Puis il se laissa glisser sur le sol et pleura pour oublier.

*****

Harry arriva en début d'après-midi. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il passait dans un simple coup de vent, le temps pour lui d'examiner sa mère et de repartir sur un nouvel appel. Il était exténué, Louis pouvait le voir.

Il ne lui raconta pas immédiatement ce qui était arrivé ce matin. C'était encore trop difficile à revivre pour lui et il préférait prétendre que ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar dont il avait encore du mal à se réveiller.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, Harry le prit dans ses bras, puis lui embrassa la tempe. Ces petites attentions s'étaient développées avec les événements des derniers jours et Louis ne savait pas si Harry voulait simplement lui donner du réconfort ou si les limites qu'il s'était fixé commençaient à devenir floues à mesure que la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Son retour à Monsleep avait été difficile, presque autant que son départ. Pendant cinq ans, Louis avait réussi à créer autour de lui une petite bulle qui ne contenait que sa mère et son boulot. Un soir la mère de Harry l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il arriverait le lendemain par le train de midi. Sa petite bulle avait éclaté. Il n'avait pas osé refuser quand elle lui avait demandé d'aller le chercher à la gare et c'était donc sur lui que les yeux de Harry s'était posé dès son retour de Monsleep.

Il l'avait ignoré les jours qui avaient suivi. Finalement, Harry était venu frapper à sa porte, prétextant vouloir embrasser sa mère qui l'avait bien sûr accueilli les bras ouverts. Elle adorait Harry, comme tout le monde à Monsleep.

Ils avaient discuté ce jour-là, sous le porche. Harry emmitouflé dans son manteau londonien payé un prix excessif, et Louis enroulé dans le plaid parme que sa mère reposait toujours consciencieusement sur le canapé. Harry avait promis de le laisser tranquille, de ne pas s'imposer et de lui laisser du temps. Il avait aussi parlé de manque et de vide mais Louis ne l'avait plus écouté. C'était lui qui était parti, et pas l'inverse.

Il avait respecté sa promesse jusque là. A dire vrai, il la respectait toujours. Louis acceptait ces contacts, il en avait besoin et il les avait rêvés pendant des années, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer.

C'est pour cela que lorsque Harry l'enlaça il le laissa faire et se laissa aller contre lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

Ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine où Louis mit la bouilloire en marche. La journée n'était qu'à moitié-achevée et Harry avait déjà l'air épuisé.

« - Pas de changements, répondit-il. Elle ne s'est pas levée, elle n'a pas dit un mot.  
\- Et les tâches ?  
\- Toujours pareil. »

Il mentait encore une fois. Il avait clairement remarqué une nouvelle protubérance sur son avant-bras lorsqu'elle s'était tenue face à lui. Harry allait la voir, mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire. Si de nouvelles tâches apparaissaient et que les anciennes ne disparaissaient pas, c'était que les traitements n'étaient toujours pas efficaces.

« - J'ai eu deux nouveaux cas aujourd'hui. Ça fait sept.  
\- C'est toujours… ?  
\- Les mêmes symptômes, oui. Pour certains, la fièvre ne s'est pas encore déclenchée, pour d'autres elle est en train d'atteindre son pic. »

Louis se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment une maladie, que personne ne semblait connaître et que les analyses médicales n'arrivaient pas à identifier pouvaient débarquer de nulle part. C'était inimaginable.

Il sentit la main de Harry se poser sur la sienne et il releva les yeux pour le regarder.

Il avait changé à Londres. Il avait grandi, il semblait gigantesque par rapport à lui. C'était comme s'il ne s'arrêtait jamais de pousser. La forme de son visage s'était durcie, ses traits devenant plus dessinés et mieux définis. Quelques poils poussaient ici et là sur sa mâchoire et autour de sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir une véritable barbe, juste un petit duvet qui avait été le sujet de bien des taquineries de la part de Louis. Ses cheveux avaient poussé aussi, ils arrivaient jusqu'à ses épaules maintenant. Ils tombaient en boucles rondes et délicates, encadrant son visage angélique pour former une figure harmonieuse. Ses yeux, eux, n'avaient pas changé. La richesse de son regard trahissait son grand cœur et une générosité dont Louis avait toujours été envieux. Il n'avait jamais réussi à être comme Harry. Aussi bon, aussi altruiste, aussi bienveillant. Son corps, plus défini lui aussi, paraissait aussi plus tonique. Il avait dû faire du sport à la Capitale. Louis l'avait senti les quelques fois ou ils s'étaient accordés un moment de tendresse.

Si Louis devait définir Harry, il répondrait qu'il était beau. De l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur.

Si Louis devait définir ses sentiments, il répondrait qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. Tout de suite et tout le temps.

Mais son départ à Londres avait creusé une distance entre eux qu'il avait encore du mal à combler.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

Harry eut l'air surpris de cette question. Ils n'avaient pas réellement pris le temps d'en parler.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu aurais pu continuer tes études à Londres. Deux ans de plus et tu devenais un vrai médecin.  
\- Tu ne penses pas que je sois un vrai médecin, alors, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
\- Je sais bien, je te taquine.  
\- Alors pourquoi ?

Il soupira et se recula un peu sur sa chaise.

\- Londres c'est...énorme.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y suis jamais allé.  
\- Louis, si tu me poses une question, écoute au moins la réponse.  
\- Désolé, c'est instinctif.

Cette phrase fit sourire Harry, Louis ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi.

\- Londres, c'est énorme, dans tous les sens possibles du terme. La ville est gigantesque, les gens vivent les uns sur les autres. Moi-même je vivais dans un studio au 32ème étage d'un immeuble. C'est une véritable fourmilière. Comme tu le sais sans doute, 80 % de la population est active là-bas, puisque le Siège a fait en sorte que ceux qui ne pouvaient pas travailler sortent de la Capitale. Du coup les matins étaient un enfer et les soirs aussi quand je devais rentrer de l'hôpital. Je passais des heures dans le métro ou le…  
\- Harry tu es en train de me dire que tu as quitté Londres parce que c'était… grand ?  
\- Euh… oui, oui, c'est l'une des raisons en tout cas.

Louis laissa échapper un rire amer et se leva de sa chaise en secouant la tête.

\- Parce que tu ne le savais pas déjà peut-être ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Harry, on a grandi avec les Mouvements ! On a vu des milliers et des milliers de personnes affluer vers Londres chaque année ! On a vu les campagnes se vider, la population de Monsleep a été divisée par trois avant que les Inaptes du 2ème Mouvement n'arrivent !  
\- Je ne comprends pas…  
\- Tu le savais Harry ! Tout le monde le sait ! Londres est gigantesque, Londres est saturée et pourtant des milliers de personnes continuent d'aller y vivre tous les jours. Tu le savais mais tu y es quand même parti !  
\- C'est donc ça…  
\- Bien sûr que c'est ça, Harry ! Ça sera toujours ça ! Tu es parti à Londres en sachant très bien comment on vivait là-bas ! Tu es parti pour revenir cinq ans plus tard en te disant oui effectivement, il y a un peu trop de monde, je vais plutôt revenir montrer mon diplôme tout neuf à Monsleep !  
\- Tu déformes tout.  
\- C'est comme ça que je le ressens.

Il croisa les bras. Il vit Harry froncer les sourcils comme si quelque chose le gênait dans ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Louis, je ne suis pas uniquement parti de Londres à cause du monde, tu sais.  
\- Pourtant ça a l'air d'être ce que tu retiens le plus.

Harry allait répondre mais une sonnerie ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Son téléphone ne faisait que sonner ces derniers temps, généralement pour annoncer l'apparition d'un nouveau cas.

-Excuse moi un instant…. »

Il se leva, prit son téléphone et sortit de la pièce en décrochant.

Louis se sentait frustré. Cette journée lui paraissait particulièrement longue. Il se frotta les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et attrapa les deux tasses laissées sur la table pour aller les nettoyer.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'était mon amie. Jal. Elle était à l'école avec moi. Elle dit qu'elle veut venir m'aider. Elle a pris le train et elle arrivera dans la soirée à Monsleep.  
\- Ok.  
\- Louis, c'est une bonne chose. Un nouveau regard sur les symptômes de la maladie pourront peut-être nous aider à y voir plus clair.  
\- C'est génial Harry. Je suis tellement heureux que ta super copine londonienne vienne t'aider à sauver ma mère. Je saute au plafond comme tu peux le voir.  
\- Tu es injuste, Louis. Je fais tout ce que je peux. »

Louis échappa la deuxième tasse qui se brisa dans le lavabo. Ses mains agrippèrent le bord de l'évier. Il ne devait pas craquer, maintenant.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et se retourna vers Harry.

« Je sais Harry. Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux. Et je suis désolée si je n'ai pas l'air reconnaissant mais je le suis. Reconnaissant. Je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour toute l'énergie que tu déploies c'est juste que… plus le temps passe, plus je me demande si c'est vraiment nécessaire.   
\- Louis…  
\- Elle a fait une crise ce matin. Une énorme crise. Elle hurlait de douleur et je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien du tout. Ma mère était sur le sol de la cuisine en train de souffrir, et je ne pouvais rien faire.  
\- Je sais que c'est une situation difficile, Lou, mais crois-moi tu fais déjà beaucoup pour elle. Tu fais énormément.  
\- Je ne fais rien. Elle souffre. Elle a mal. Quelque chose la ronge et on ne sait même pas ce que c'est.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute !  
\- Si j'étais allé à Londres comme toi, peut-être qu'elle aurait eu plus d'importance ! Peut-être que j'aurais pu faire avancer les choses là-bas ! J'aurais pu faire quelques chose !  
\- Londres n'est pas la solution crois-moi.  
\- Oui, je sais c'est grand, ça j'ai bien compris.  
\- Londres est horrible, Louis! Londres est en train de pourrir de l'intérieur. Londres n'est pas la solution !  
\- Alors qu'elle est la solution ?  
\- On doit attendre les résu…  
\- Elle va mourir Harry ! Demain, après-demain, dans une semaine, je ne sais pas, mais elle va mourir ! Je peux le sentir. Je ne sentais que la mort ce matin. Elle sentait la mort. Ça a déjà commencé ! Ça a commencé le jour où nous avons trouvé ces tâches qui la bouffent ! Elle va mourir ! »

Harry ne répondit rien. Louis n'avait rien à ajouter. Tout était dit. Dans quelques jours, il serait probablement orphelin et personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Il se retourna et commença à nettoyer les morceaux de la tasse brisée dans l'évier. C'était sa préférée, celle qu'il prenait chaque matin. Il mit précautionneusement chaque morceau dans sa main et les jeta dans la poubelle.

« Je suis revenu pour toi, Louis. »

Louis leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il se rendit compte que son regard était brillant et plus vert que l'émeraude. La lumière extérieur éclairait son visage d'une façon divine. C'était un ange.

« Londres est grand et effrayant, mais je suis revenu pour toi. J'avais peur là-bas. J'avais peur sans toi. J'avais peur de tout. Je n'arrivais plus à vivre, à respirer. J'y ai vu des choses que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. J'étouffais complètement et tu me manquais tellement.  
\- Ça ne t'aura pris que cinq ans.  
\- Ça a pris deux jours. Tu as commencé à me manquer dès le deuxième jour, mais c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus revenir. J'aurais eu honte. Je n'aurais jamais pu te regarder dans les yeux si j'étais revenu sans ce foutu diplôme.  
\- Je m'en fiche du diplôme, Harry.

Harry baissa le regard.

\- Je sais. Mais pour moi il est important, je voulais te prouver que j'en étais capable.

Louis ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était la première fois depuis son retour, qu'ils arrivaient à partager une conversation honnête.

\- Pour moi aussi, ça a pris deux jours tu sais. Pour que tu commences à me manquer.  
\- En fait tu me manquais déjà dans le train.

Louis laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête. Il finit de ramasser les derniers morceaux de céramique tombés dans l'évier puis nettoya la table, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quelle longue, longue journée.

\- Quel genre de crise a-t-elle fait ?

Il lui raconta ce qui était arrivé ce matin. Les cris, les gémissements, la douleur. Elle avait été méconnaissable. Certes Louis avait l'habitude de voir sa mère dans des états assez inquiétants dûs à sa condition mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi violent. Ce souvenir le hanterait sûrement toujours.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, il remarqua que sa voix tremblait. Il frotta un peu ses yeux. Il aurait voulu être tellement plus fort mais il avait l'impression d'échouer sur tous les fronts ces derniers temps.

Harry s'approcha de lui et tendit sa main vers lui. Sans réfléchir, Louis la prit immédiatement. Il le fit se lever et l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer. Il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et Louis avait l'impression d'être perdu au milieu de la meilleure cachette au monde. Ses bras avaient encerclé sa taille. Il était plus confortable que sa couverture. Il était plus confortable que toutes les couvertures du monde.

Finalement Harry s'écarta de quelques centimètres et posa ses mains dans son cou, sous sa mâchoire pour lui relever son visage et le regarder dans les yeux. Harry lui avait un jour dit qu'il trouvait que Louis avait les plus beaux yeux du monde, mais en regardant son visage, à quelques centimètres du sien, Louis n'était pas du tout d'accord.

« Je suis désolé, Louis. »

Cette phrase impliquait tellement d'excuses. Pour l'avoir abandonné, pour son chagrin, pour ce matin. Louis les prenait toutes, sans savoir si toutes lui étaient nécessaires.

Harry était si proche, il pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégager de son corps. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ses doigts couraient sur son visage, dans son cou et le long de sa mâchoire. Ces gestes provoquaient des frissons sur tout son corps.

Deux forces s'opposaient en lui. Celle d'avant. Celle avec laquelle il avait grandi et qui s'était nourrie de l'amour que lui avait donné Harry. Et celle de maintenant, triste, lente et mélancolique qu'il avait laissée se développer et régir sa vie pendant cinq ans.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Louis secoua la tête. Non il ne voulait. Qui aurait voulu d'une telle chose ? C'était absurde.

Il posa son front sur son épaule. Il avait toujours été plus grand mais la différence était remarquable désormais. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il sentait l'émotion l'envahir. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait pleurer pour sa mère, pour Harry, pour lui-même.

« Louis, je t'aime. »

Il se figea.

« Ne panique pas, s'il te plaît. Je ne te demande rien. Je veux juste que tu le saches. Je t'aime. Tu le sais je te l'ai déjà dit, mais ça n'a pas changé. Quand je te dis que je suis revenu pour toi c'est vrai. Quand je te dis que tu m'as manqué dès l'instant où je t'ai quitté, c'est vrai. Quand je te dis que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi car tout me faisait peur, c'est vrai aussi. Je t'aime c'est tout. »

Harry devait sentir sa raideur car ses mains s'appliquaient désormais à descendre et remonter le long de ses bras. Ce n'était pas brutal, c'était une caresse aussi douce que les ailes d'un papillon.

Louis se redressa enfin et le regarda dans les yeux. Un autre jour, dans un autre contexte, tout aurait été différent. Et peut-être que ce n'était pas juste de la part de Harry de dévoiler ainsi ses sentiments, dans une telle situation. Mais il savait que Harry était touché lui aussi par ce qui arrivait à sa mère. Et il était touché et fatigué et sûrement à fleur de peau et peut-être qu'il ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Dans tous les cas, Louis l'embrassa. Que ce soit juste ou non.

Il l'embrassa si fort. Si fort. Il l'attira plus près, toujours plus près.

Si Louis devait définir ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry, il répondrait qu'il l'aimait aussi.

*****

_[La Capitale, Août 2030]_

Le soir, il sortait rarement dans la Capitale. Il était venu ici pour travailler et il trouvait ça plus plaisant de rester le soir dans son appartement, à regarder un bon film ou lire un bouquin intéressant.

Mais c'était la fin de ses examens. Il venait d'achever sa cinquième année de médecine et même son ennuyeux cerveau lui disait que cela méritait bien une petite célébration. Il se laissa donc convaincre par Jal et Matei, lorsqu'ils lui proposèrent une sortie dans un bar.

C'était un bar huppé du campus, presque tous les étudiants s'y retrouvaient les week-ends. L'endroit était bondé. Matei réussit à leur trouver trois chaises autour d'une table partagée par quelques amis à lui. Il but quelques bières, rit aux pitreries de Mat et regarda Jal perdre une partie animée de fléchettes.

La fille vint se coller à lui lorsqu'il commanda la quatrième tournée. Elle était brune et ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle s'appelait Julia. Harry l'avait déjà aperçue plusieurs fois dans les couloirs de la fac et il lui avait peut-être même déjà parlé.

Elle était attirante, c'était indéniable. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et se déplaçait toujours avec une élégance et une grâce qui montraient qu'elle avait grandi à la Capitale.

Elle posa une main dans sa nuque et pour lui murmurer dans son oreille. Il se retourna et lui sourit. Elle lui fit remarquer que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sortir et il acquiesça en prétextant préférer le calme à l'agitation, ce qui était vrai.

« Je peux te faire aimer cette ambiance si tu le souhaites. »

Il lui sourit à nouveau et l'emmena avec lui à leur table où il but une cinquième puis une sixième bière, la main de Julia posée sur sa cuisse. Vers minuit, ils sortirent dehors et elle l’emmena derrière le bar. Il la colla contre le mur et l'embrassa immédiatement. C'était tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient et il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui aimait laisser traîner les choses.

Sa langue entra dans sa bouche et il étouffa un gémissement. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment d'excitation depuis plusieurs années. Il savait pourquoi et il refusa de laisser cette pensée ressurgir trop à la surface de son esprit. Son visage n'était pas celui qu'il devait voir maintenant.

Il entendit quelques cris qui provenaient de l'extérieur du bar. Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres et entraîna Julia plus profondément dans le cul-de-sac, derrière le bar, pour ne pas qu'ils soient dérangés. Elle colla à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne et Harry posa une main sur sa jambe nue. Il la laissa remonter doucement, caressant sa cuisse de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait toute la soirée.

Il ne se passerait sûrement rien de plus que ça, ce soir. Harry était incapable de plus. Encore moins avec une fille. Mais il avait besoin de se prouver quelque chose ce soir.

Au moment où ses doigts passèrent sous sa robe, un cri, plus fort que les autres lui fit arrêter son geste. Il vit un homme pousser un autre homme à l'entrée de l'allée. Il sentit Julia se coller un peu plus au mur, pour s'écarter de la lumière du bar.

L'homme criait. Il insultait et poussait l'autre garçon qui finit par tomber par terre. L'homme lui asséna immédiatement un coup de pied et Harry se redressa, prêt à agir. Il sentit les mains de Julia entourer ses poignets il l'entendit murmurer : « Harry, non. »

Ce qu'il entendit par la suite lui glaça le sang.

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, hier soir, derrière la maison ? Cracha le premier homme.  
\- Tim...Tim arrête…  
\- Non !

Un autre coup de pied atterrit droit dans le visage de la victime.

« Je (un coup de pied) ne veux pas (un autre) d'un sale (un autre) PD (un autre, plus violent), dans la famille. »

Quelque chose craqua. Harry ne respirait plus. Les mains de Julia étaient toujours accrochées à ses poignets et elle paraissait tout aussi pétrifiée que lui. On n'entendait plus que les faibles gémissements de l'homme allongé par terre et la respiration saccadée de son bourreau mais aussi les rires lointains, mélangés à la musique qui provenait du bar.

Finalement, l'homme sortit quelque chose de sa poche et Harry entendit Julia échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Le coup de feu, sec et tranchant résonna dans la nuit.

L'homme rangea son arme et cracha par terre, à côté du corps. Puis il se retourna et sortit de l'allée.

Harry resta figé quelques secondes, tendit que Julia tremblait contre lui. Il l'entendit sangloter et il n'arrivait pas à bouger, à réagir, à penser.

Ils rentrèrent au campus sans s'adresser un mot. Julia pleurait toujours et Harry avait l'image du corps imprimé sur la rétine.

Le lendemain, il réservait un billet de train pour rentrer définitivement à Monsleep.

*****

Une sonnerie de portable tira Louis de son sommeil. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers la pendule qui indiquait 22h. Il ne pensait pas s'endormir si longtemps.

Contre sa peau, il sentait le corps chaud de Harry. Il s'était réveillé des centaines de fois à ses côtés mais cette fois-ci lui paraissait plus douce encore. Harry ne bougeait pas et il se redressa un peu pour caresser son visage du bout des doigts.

Ils s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, leurs vêtements toujours sur eux et Louis se rendit compte qu'il était en sueur. Il vit les paupières de Harry frémir et il murmura son prénom pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. L'appel était peut-être important.

« Harry… Harry réveille-toi, ton portable sonne. Ton portable, Harry ! »

Le médecin se redressa en sursaut. Il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui puis posa ses yeux sur Louis, son portable sonnant toujours dans la main.

« Merci. »

L'appel fut bref. Il échangea à peine deux mots avec son interlocuteur mais Louis comprit que c'était une conversation importante. En raccrochant, Harry lui demanda d'allumer immédiatement la télévision.

« C'était Jal. Il se passe quelque chose à Londres », expliqua-t-il brièvement. Louis s'exécuta, inquiet.

C'était une édition spéciale du journal télévisée du Siège. En cas d’événement important, ils réquisitionnaient toutes les chaînes télévisées pour diffuser leur annonce. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé au moment des deux Mouvements. Le journaliste, beau, jeune et Blanc avait revêtu son expression sérieuse qu'il travaillait sans doute tous les matins devant son miroir, pour ce genre d'occasion. Il parlait vite et ses intonations mélodramatiques donnaient l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'annoncer la fin du Monde.

« La nouvelle est tombée il y a une heure à peine. La Capitale est entièrement fermée. Plus personne ne peut sortir ou entrer de la ville. Des gardes sont postés à chaque porte. Il est interdit de forcer le passage. »

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Le virus est pour l'instant inconnu des autorités compétentes qui mettent tout en œuvre pour pouvoir l'identifier le plus rapidement possible et trouver un vaccin capable de l'éradiquer. Selon les informations données par le Département de la Médecine, une centaine de personnes seraient déjà décédées des suites de cette maladie. Plus d'un millier de gens recensés seraient porteurs des premiers symptômes. La maladie serait extrêmement contagieuse et c'est pour cela que le Siège demande à ce que chaque personne ayant vu apparaître sur sa peau une ou plusieurs tâches violettes se fasse immédiatement connaître pour qu'elle soit traitée dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. Je le répète, la Capitale est entièrement fermée. Les sorties sont interdites, ainsi que les entrées. La Capitale est fermée. »

Le cœur de Louis allait exploser dans sa poitrine. C'était impensable. Une centaine de personnes décédées. Des milliers porteurs des symptômes. Des tâches violettes. Londres bouclée.

Harry semblait tout aussi figé que lui.

Le présentateur répéta son annonce encore et encore mais Louis n'arrivait pas à appréhender cette réalité.

Un hurlement le fit sursauter. Un hurlement provenant de la chambre de sa mère.

Une centaine de personnes décédéee.

Il se précipita dans le couloir, Harry juste derrière lui.


End file.
